


Armin x Fem Reader

by makiluvr88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged up Armin Arlert, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Armin Arlert, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiluvr88/pseuds/makiluvr88
Summary: Virgin Armin virgin arminkinda ooc b-but dom Armin!!also I dont think i used she/her pronouns in this so its just an afab reader, enjoy! :)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88
Collections: aot favs





	Armin x Fem Reader

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol sorry for taking so long to write another fic but uh yeah, sorry its short. I wasn't too sure what to write but this is good enough for now, ill figure out something with multiple chapters and start it this weekend. and as always thank you so so much for the kudos!

You and Armin had been dating for almost four months now, he was sweet, romantic, and really all you could ask for in a boyfriend, but you couldn’t keep your mind from wandering. You two had made out many times, but it never led anywhere, occasionally he’d get a hard on, but he’d always make up some excuse to leave. Whether it be homework, plans, or chores, he always found a way to slither his way out of an opportunity to fuck. And honestly you were starting to get concerned that he just didn’t want to sleep with you. Little did you know, Armin was nervous, he was a virgin, and he didn’t want to disappoint you. If you both finally did decide to make love, he wanted it to be special, he wanted you to feel immense pleasure, pleasure he wasn’t sure he could give. Armin would always hype himself up, telling himself that this would be the day, but he always chickened out, going back to his dorm to take care of his erection himself. 

And of course you didn’t want to pressure him, it's just… it has been way too long since you’d gotten laid. It wasn’t necessarily the orgasm you craved; well maybe it was, but let's be honest, not many men have actually gotten you to that point, and for that you had a vibrator. It was the connection, the pure desire and lust that, that's what you craved, when you hooked up with men it was usually with someone who cared about you as you did them. Had Armin known this, maybe he wouldn’t be so nervous. 

But here you two were, both with this on your mind, cuddling awkwardly on your bed, watching a movie. You sighed at the tension between you two, both of you obviously distracted, as you plopped your head on his shoulder and pulled him closer. Armin, now drawn out of his endless thinking, grinned down at you as he kissed the top of your head, holding you waist tighter and closing his eyes. He knew how painfully long it had been taking him, he really did want this, but he was so scared of disappointing you. He wanted today to be the day, as many times as he thought this, today he had his heart set on it, only if you wanted to of course. 

He kissed his way down your scalp, the shell of your ear, your jawline, before planting a kiss on your cheek and looking in your eyes with a grin. You were flustered, you felt butterflies bubbling in your stomach as a blush spread across your face. He pressed a soft but hungry kiss to your lips, swiping his tongue across them as you gleefully welcomed his tongue to mingle with yours. The soft warmth of the kiss drew you in further, you placed your hands on his chest as he cradled the back of your head and your lower back. He flipped both of you over so that you were laying on your back, with him hovering over you, lips still connected. You let a gentle moan slip as he caressed the sides of your waist, his hands warely traveling up towards your breasts. Hands, following the shape of your breasts as he parts from your lips to start kissing down your jawline, to your neck to suck the sensitive areas, and down to your collarbone, nipping your skin along the way, leaving a light trail of saliva. You whimper, indulging the pure need exuding from Armin, tangling your fingers in his soft hair. 

“I want you Y/N,” Armin started, “I want you so bad,” You grin, biting your lip as your hand traced down his chest, dragging your finger along his V line before palming his growing erection,

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” you reply with a smirk before going to meet his lips again, kissing him deeper before pulling his lip away with your teeth, looking up at him as your hands travel his body. 

“You’ve been so patient for me, you're such a good girl,” Armin remarked. As inexperienced as Armin was, he was fairly good at dirty talking, and particularly kinky. His imagination ran wild and he was quick to think. Also the fact that he practiced as he thought of you while stroking himself when he was alone, helped develop this particular vocabulary. 

You gave a quiet moan in response as you arch your back. You press possessive kisses to Armin's neck as he grinds his hips into yours, a groan from his throat slipping out of his mouth. He licks his lips as he looks at you beneath him, he starts to slip your shirt up your waist, looking into your eyes gently waiting from approval. You nod, sitting yourself up to help slip off the cloth barrier. Armin's eyes fell to your tits, taking his bottom lip in his mouth, practically drooling. You look at him innocently as you unclip your bra, letting it fall down and throwing it aside. Armin’s mouth lay agape, eyeing your breasts as he cupped them in his hands,“Goddamn…” Armin said breathlessly, licking his lips before slowly leaning in to take your nipple in his mouth. You hummed in appreciation as he rolled the other hardened bud in between his fingers, his tongue lazily caressing the other. 

Armin, hesitantly pulling away to take off his own shirt quickly before trailing kisses down from in between your breasts down to right above your belly button. You giggle as he nuzzles his face into the pudge of your stomach, planting kisses. He quickly tries to unbutton your pants, one hand still cupped on your tit. He pulled your pants down, observing the wet spot that formed on your underwear before rubbing his fingers up your core, you bucked your hips toward the friction before Armin pulled away. “Black lace panties just for me?” Armin asked in a mockingly innocent way, looking up before kissing your clothed clit, “Such a shame they’re getting in my way.” Armin said with a pout as he pulled them down, kissing your inner thighs, leaving hickeys.   
“Mmmm… such a pretty pussy,” he said slowly with a smirk as he looked up at you, “So wet for me already,” he added with a hum.

You bit your lip in anticipation before he suddenly pressed his tongue against your dripping core as he dragged it up to lightly suck on your clit. You let out a whimper as you reached your hand down to grip his hair, he moaned into you at this. He then started to fuck you slowly with his tongue, wrapping his other hand around you thigh, starting to rub your clit with his thumb. He may be a virgin, but damn did he know anatomy. He kept his motions steady, hoping that it would be getting you somewhere as he slowly ground his erection against the mattress, stopping himself before he got too excited. You were getting so close, you felt the knot in your stomach grow tighter. Armin made his way up to flick your clit with his tongue as he slowly pushed his ring and middle finger into you. 

“hah... A-Armin! God... oh my god,” You moaned, starting to grind your hips against his tongue. He smiled into your pussy still lapping at it, the slickness coating his tongue. It wasn’t going to take much, you weren’t going to last too long- “Armin!” You screamed his name as you came on his tongue, panting and dizzy with pleasure. Your eyes were closed and you whimpered as Armin pulled his fingers out of you, “You did so well baby,” He smirked “Look at me,” He added, making sure you were watching as he sucked on his fingers, tasting you a final time. 

You looked up at him, still whimpering from the intense orgasm that just coarsed through your body. “Open your mouth,” He said sternly with a smile, you obeyed, lazily laying your tongue out for him. He loosely gripped your throat before leaning down to spit in your mouth, making you taste yourself before you eagerly swallow as he pat your check and letting go of your throat. “You taste so good, I thought it would be rude not to share,” He said with a smirk before placing a kiss to your willing lips. You deepen the kiss and you start to unbutton his pants, he slid them off as your hand traced his length. He hummed as he began to slowly thrust into your palm before you removed your touch to hook your fingers in his waistband, throwing them off. 

“Um, Y/N, this... this is my, this is my first time,” Armin said bashfully, avoiding eye contact. The rush of confidence, suddenly dissipating.

You cup his cheek with a loving smile,”It’s okay, I’ll take good care of you,” you say with a grin, “we can stop whenever you want.” you kiss his lips, this time lovingly instead of desperate. “And that was also like, the best head I’ve gotten in my life.” you finish with a giggle. Armin smiles in return feeling better.

He goes back down for another kiss, the desperation and lust returning, as well as his newfound demeanor. He breaks the kiss as he goes to suck at your neck, leaving marks that you were sure to show off the next day to poke fun at Armin. 

“I want you to beg for it, let the whole fucking building know who you belong to,” Armin said softly yet posessily. You whimpered in response, suddenly unable to form a coherent sentence, Armin pouted.

“Speak up, you're going to have to use your words to get what you want...” 

“Armin, please,” you begged,

“Please, what?” he replied with a grin,

“Please Armin, fuck me please,” you whimpered, “I want your cock please,”

“I think that was sufficient enough, dont,” he started as he thrusted hard and deep, “you?” 

You cried out, arching your back up, your breasts pressing into his chest. He wrapped an arm through the impressive space between your back and the bed, looping it around your hips to rub your clit. Moans slipping from both of you, Armin nestled his head into your neck, his mouth agape,

“Fu’ck, you're so tight, mmm” He grunted out against your skin.

“Armin!” you moaned loudly, your arms wrapped around his torso tightening, your nails digging crescents into his skin the more his length perfectly hit your g spot. His hips stutter as you tighten around his cock.

“Holy. Fuck, Y/N!” He moaned against your skin “You like it like this, deep and hard, don’t you?”

“Yes! Yes, fuck yes Armin!” you cry loudly as he keeps hitting you g spot “Just like that, please,”

“Y/N!” he moans out with a shudder. 

You were both toeing the edge of climax, both starting to see stars, both light headed from pleasure. 

“A-Ar-min, cum i-inside me, cu-m in-inside m-me,” you pant, he moans in response, speeding up his pace. You orgasm approaching incredibly fast, before you knew it you came a second time, this time on his dick, feeling the pleasure all throughout your body as the overstimulation made your blood pump even harder. You moans became louder than before, your breath uneven and rapid and your eyes clenched before you felt Armins cum fill you up. 

“Holy-” Armin shuddered with his eyebrows furrowed. 

You both stayed in the same position for a minute, trying to catch your breath and drag yourselves back to reality. 

Armin slowly pulled out of you, your arousal and his cum dripping out of you. 

“Holy... fuck,” Armin finished ploppling down next to you, wrapping his arm around your waist to pull you close. 

You held a hand up, “I’m gonna need... a minute... to form a... sentence.” you panted. He laughed pressing a kiss to your temple as you smiled and turned on your side to rest your head on his chest. 

“Pretty damn fucking good for a virgin,” you said quietly with a chuckle,

“Not anymore,” Armin added with a proud grin, holding you tight in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions i would love to hear them i am blanking on ideas bare with me. :)


End file.
